


Ohmiya collection : Pillow talk

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: Short Ohmiya stories in their bed ♥





	1. Heat wave

\- Satoshi ...  
 - Hm?  
 - It's hot... The weather ...  
 - I know.  
 - Can you turn on the fan?  
 - He's already lit Kazu.  
 - Ah ... Ah fuck ... I feel like I'm going to die.

They were completely stretched out on their bed, with nothing to cover them, the duvet on the floor.

 - What's the idea of doing that during the heat wave?

Satoshi slowly laughed soon followed by his lover who turned to him.

 - We'll know that we must not do this kind of nonsense again.  
 - Ah because for you making love with me it's a stupidity? Nino asked falsely outraged.  
 - You idiot, just not when it's forty degrees outside.  
 - Hm, maybe we'll need a second fan, it would be great.  
 - Let's buy that tomorrow then.  
 - And like that, nothing will stop our insatiable desires, not even the heat wave ~

Ohno smiled and turned to get on his stomach, wedging his arms under the pillow while Nino let his fingers run on his back making him shudder.

 - Are you cold?  
 - Nah, it's you, doing that ...

The youngest straightened up and stepped over him, sitting on top of him.

 - Do you really think it's a good idea to put yourself like that when we're naked?  
 - Idiot, I'm not a sex hungry beast huh!  
 - Ah? Since when ?  
 - You're mean. Me who just wanted to massage you ...  
 - Hn Kazu!  
 - Shhh ... he whispered in the ear of the oldest before letting his hands caress his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino sighed before turning around for the umpteenth time in bed. Satoshi, in turn, blew and turned to him to draw him against him before he had time to say anything.

 - You still can not sleep ...  
 - Mh, no.  
 - What's going on in there? The older man asked, patting his head with his fingertip.  
 - Too many things I guess ...  
 - Do you want to talk to me? You asked me to come but you don't tell me anything Kazunari.  
 - I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to spend time with you. He said smiling, his face buried in the leader's neck.  
 - You look so bad these days ...

The youngest felt his heart tighten, he had thought that all his sadness would not be seen.

 - How do you know ?  
 - I heard your tears one day, I observed you the following days and it was so obvious. I don't want you to get stuck in your silence, it's not good, you know? And I love you too much to do nothing by seeing you like that.  
 - That's the problem, Nino breathed, his heart pounding.

Satoshi slid his hand up to his chest and put it on the site of his younger brother's heart.

 - Look how tense you are ... Calm down, all right, everything will be fine Kaz '... What's the problem?  
 - That you love me too much, I love you. I love you, so... so much.

The leader grabbed Nino's hand and put it on his heart, the youngest looked up at him, his eyes wet.

 - You feel it ? He beats fast? These are your words, your feelings, your person, you who causes this trouble, and this, since a long time.

Kazunari moved quickly to embrace the one he loved with force, as if he were going to fly away.

 - God, it took you a long time ... Ohno sighed. I was desperate to be the only one to love ...  
 - Why did you not say anything ...?  
 - I was too scared.  
 - And I therefore.

Kazunari gently peeled and looked at him gently, they approached their faces timidly then glued their lips with the same shyness in spite of the years, the things lived together, this gesture was intimate and in love. Terribly in love.


End file.
